DigiDestined Gets Captured
This is one of the scene where the DigiDestined & their Digimon gets captures by the Decepticons in War of the Apocalypse. (While they drive to the forest, the Decepticons and the rest of the Villains attack) Emerl: It's them! Kraw: Decepticons! (Everybody gets off the vehicles and the autobots transforms into their robot forms) Galvatron: Hold it right there! Tirek: Or you will be destroyed! Agumon: Never! Gabumon: '''Yeah, You gone to far! '''Matt Ishida: '''I had enough of them! '''Gomamon: Right, and you can't stop us now! Galvatron: Very well then. Tirek: Attack! (All the Villains charges at the Heroes) Tino Tonitini: Dialga! Palkia! Giratina! Come fourth! Help us out fight those Villains! (The Creation Trio appears out of the portal and fights the Decepticons) Tai Kamiya: Let's help them! Agumon: Okay! (The Digimon digi-volve into Ultimate Levels) Starscream: Don't get in our way! Adagio Dazzle: Get rid of those Legendary Pokémon! (The Dazzling sirens let out a yell blasting the Creation Trio away. Optimus Prime fires his cannons at Megatron, but Megatron avoids the attack and fires his cannons and Optimus Prime avoids the cannon fire then Primus fires his missiles Optimus Prime but he avoid the attack. Optimus found Tirek) Optimus Prime: Tirek! Tirek: Prime! is about to ram but Optimus catches him, as they smash through the trees and landed on the ground, with Tirek on top of Optimus Tirek: Your friends don't deserve to live. Optimus Prime: They deserve to chose for themselves. Tirek: Then you will die with them! his attack at Optimus Join them in extinction!! the heroes watches them fight, Optimus gets out his gun and shoots Tirek, then he shoots a powerful attack knocking Optimus into the tree, as the heroes go to him Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer: Optimus! Optimus Prime: groans Kari Kamiya: Optimus! Galvatron: Had enough? Adagio Dazzle: You cannot defeat us. Tai Kamiya: Come on, Optimus! You gotta get up! Izzy Izumi: Get up! Optimus Prime: You'll never stop at one! I'll take you all along! (Optimus continues fighting the Galvatron and the decepticons. Until Galvatron shoots his attack knocking him, badly injured. All DigiDestined and their Digimon runs to help Optimus Prime) Tirek: Ah ah. You better not come closer. Now, the Chaos Emerald. (Tai picks the Green Chaos Emerald out of his pocket) Natalia: (Holds her gun) Place it there. (Tai place the Green Chaos Emerald on the machine) King Nixel: Now! (One of the Nixel press the button and activates the trap, all DigiDestined are captures) Gatomon: What's going on?! (WereGarurumon tries to punch the cage to get free, but Myotismon uses Crimson Lightning to hit him and turn back to Gabumon) Tentomon: Let's get out of here! (Tentomon flies to break the force field but gets zapped) King Nixel: It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Major Nixel: You'll be zap when you get close to the cage. Mephistomon: We finally capture all of you DigiDestined! Galvatron: With you're Crests and Powers. We will be able to use them and control all Legendary Pokémon and rule the entire Universe! (As all the DigiDestined and their Digimon floats up to the Villains air fortress as they scream. The portal closes) Piedmon: (Laughing Evilly) They're finally capture! MetalSeadramon: At long last! The DigiDestined are captured! (Then he realize something is missing) Hey wait a minute. Puppetmon: What, MetalSeadramon? MetalSeadramon: More Heroes are missing! Machinedramon: The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime is gone too! Attlia: We have to find those twerps! Tirek: Forget it. We'll find them another time. Let's go. Galvatron:(growls in anger) (All the Villains teleport to get back to their base. Later our Heroes and the injured Optimus Prime teleport to Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 HQ.) Sonic: We made it. Tino Tonitini: Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined are captured. Knuckles: Man! We'd missed it! Tails: What shall we do? Optimus Prime: '''Looks like you got to go save Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined without me. '''Rigby: But dude, we need you. Emerl: No Rigby. He can't because he's badly injured from being hit by Tirek's powerful attack. We gotta rescue them. Tino Tonitini: Emerl's right. We need to go rescue them without him. Rod: Do not worry, the Alpha Droids will help him fixed up soon. (He snaps his fingers) (The Alpha Droids came and take Optimus Prime to the room to fix him) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes